1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device mounted in a tubular section.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
The individual elements of current rectifiers with high current loading are preferably disk-shaped semiconductor elements, which are called disk cells or press-packs and which are provided with contacts and disposed between cooling elements.
Known disk cells comprise a stack formed from a disk shaped semiconductor body in the following designated as semiconductor disk and adjacent contact disks, which stack is disposed in a casing of metallic covering plates and of an insulation ring attached sealingly between the cover plates. Such a construction involves large material and processing requirements. The sealed disposition of the stack in order to avoid damaging environmental influences on the electrical behavior renders necessary the undesirable binding of material by employing expensive individual parts for the casing and for the assembly during the storage of ready built disc cells. Finally, considerable losses arise, if such cost-intensive devices are thrown out based on impermissible changes in the characteristics after storage or if they have to be reprocessed.
Cheaper construction ways are known for substantially disk-shaped semiconductors, where the parts of the stack are covered and held together with a stocking tube with the exception of the contact surfaces.
According to other constructions based on the principle of the disk cells, a stack of semiconductor disk and of contact parts is placed in recesses of an insulating body, which forms a case together with current and/or heat conducting elements and intermediate sealing bodies. The known constructions are mechanically insufficiently stable, in particular at high operating or processing temperatures, and in addition they are not sufficiently stable for long term storage.